Thinking of You
by ZariGS
Summary: Isaac and Mia tell their love for each other via poetry! Told from both sides. Sit back and Enjoy, review if you want.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I took a walk outside in Colorado, snatched up my little notepad, and came up with this short little poem. It originally was meant to be a tribute to winter/snow....but it kinda evolved into a Mudshipping poem (from Mia to Isaac)... Oh well. I might add a little fuzzy story to go with it sometime, since it _did_ turn out this way...

Enjoy!

* * *

_I write as I walk, _

_Too happy to care,_

_My thoughts are aflutter,_

_Of the words I can share,_

_With you. _

_Bereft, alone, I stand in the snow,_

_From behind my cloak I watch it fall, _

_Decorating the sky with its crystalline glow,_

_It plays with my hair, _

_Stings at my cheeks,_

_As I walk down this path, _

_Thinking of you._

_Dusk fast approaches, _

_Bringing an immense deep blue, _

_It highlights the snow,_

_White flakes absorbing the hue,_

_A smile floats across my face,_

_As I walk down this path,_

_Thinking of you._

_Swirling currents knock me over,_

_Landing me in another dune,_

_Yet they do me no true harm,_

_Rather giving me a large boon,_

_More things to write about,_

_As I walk down this path,_

_Thinking of you._

_Snow is fair,_

_It cleanses the earth,_

_Destroying foul air,_

_Each shard giving birth,_

_To another smile,_

_As I walk down this path,_

_Thinking of you._

_I wish you were here,_

_For this breathtaking sight,_

_To see morning snow,_

_Ice glinting in light,_

_My heart skips with joy,_

_As I walk down this path,_

_Thinking of you._

_It crumbles in my hands, _

_A powder so fine,_

_Sparkling beneath me,_

_With a cold winter shine,_

_Whiteness unending,_

_As I walk down this path,_

_Thinking of you._

_Desolate, arid and white,_

_The landscape brims with glory,_

_I think while I walk,_

_I see what I see,_

_And hope to tell this story,_

_As I walk down this path,_

_Thinking of you._

_Winter has ended, Spring just begun,_

_The sun is out, the season now over,_

_The ice has melted, there is no more snow,_

_Yet there is still more to this world;_

_We can still watch the flowers grow._

_Together._

_Mia

* * *

_

Short and sweet is the best. ^_^

Please Review!

-ZGS


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just Had to write the other side; Otherwise it would never be complete. This is Isaac's version, so It's true Mudshipping now. I still need to add the story, It's definitely going in, but for now sit back and enjoy, Mudshipping for two.

A/N: Slight edit to with meter and rhyme, just to make it flow a little better :)

Enjoy!

* * *

_I compose as I lay,_

_Too happy to care,_

_My heart is aflutter,_

_With the words I can share,_

_With you._

_Light filters through the petals,_

_Sparkling on the dew,_

_Drawing over a honeybee,_

_Such a rich golden hue,_

_Treating my eyes,_

_As I lay here in the grass,_

_Thinking of you._

_The majestic great oak,_

_With lofty great height,_

_Lends me a soft shoulder,_

_Leaves blanketing me,_

_Spicing my dreams,_

_As I lay here in the grass,_

_Thinking of you._

_The rain comes and goes_

_Filling the moist air,_

_With a sweet spring scent,_

_Which smells like good prose,_

_Lilting and free,_

_As I lay here in the grass,_

_Thinking of you._

_Life is abuzz,_

_Swarming in flight,_

_Birds, bees, and butterflies,_

_All gaping in delight,_

_Flapping in gaiety,_

_As I lay here in the grass,_

_Thinking of you._

_Tufts of jade plants,_

_Stick up through the snow,_

_Quilted in joy,_

_Vibrant in warm light,_

_Devour the landscape,_

_As I lay here in the grass,_

_Thinking of you._

_Flora meandering,_

_Changing the pathway,_

_Growing in droves,_

_Coating the ground,_

_In sweet green meadows,_

_As I lay here in the grass,_

_Thinking of you._

_Green grasping for the sky,_

_Stretching interminable,_

_That is all I see,_

_Hoping to tell this story,_

_As I lay here in the grass,_

_Thinking of you._

_Summer is coming, Spring is now done,_

_The Sun climbs high, its heat seeps down,_

_The plants grow golden, basking in warmth,_

_Yet there is still more to this world;_

_We can watch the rains flow._

_Together._

_Isaac_

_

* * *

_Done in a day, poetry for two, I hope I can say, You enjoy it as much as I do.

*Slaps self for adding more poetry*

...Anyway, I'm glad of how well this turned out.

Please Review!

-ZGS


End file.
